User blog:Designer TayTay/100 Facts About MSPCPMH (P1)
For you ---- #On MSP, I used to wear mostly "fox" colors because my favorite song was "What Does The Fox Say" and I was apparently obsessed. #I didn't know about the Classic Editor for a long time. #I changed schools this year. #I have contacts. #I just realized its kinda hard to wear headphones ad glasses at once, but I figured it out. #I listened to a playlist containing songs that used to be on my favorite playlist and my current favorite playlistwhile writing these. The songs are ##Centuries ##Burn ##Love Me Like You Do ##Cool Kids ##The Monster ##Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Original) ##Boulevard of Broken Dreams (New) ##I Know Places ##Lips Are Moving (WHAT THE?) ##Shake It Off ##Rude ##Blank Space (??????) ##Problem ##Break Free ##Wildest Dreams ##Bad Blood ##Wake Me Up When September Ends ##Holiday ##The Heart Wants What It Wants ##Lone Ranger (Yayyes) ##Dangerous ##Fight Song ##Congratulations ##Beating Me Up ##Hey Brother ##Heroes ##Wake Me Up ##21 Guns ##Counting Stars ##Love Runs Out ##The Hanging Tree ##Hall of Fame #My BFF irl and I have been making a ''really really really ''drama filled movie series with Monster High dolls lately, whenever she comes over. She recorded it all on her device but apparently it deletes random things when it's getting full. #For the movie ^, we can just say a word/some words and we'll laugh about the part. Examples are Fishcrackers, The Helmet, Mental Jail. #My first MSP VIP was for a week. #I have earned/gotten adminship from other users on the Pumpchkin Wiki, What You Love Wiki, and technically the Rachel Platten Wiki #I constantly add/remove songs from my favorites playlist. #My favorite lyrics from Rachel Platten Songs are "Because the blood, sweat, and tears they can make quite a mess" and "You, you got it all I guess, And me, I'll take the fall for this" #"Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass" or ^ those Rachel Platten lyrics are my favorite song lyrics of all time. #Sometimes I get waterbottles to drink in the morning instead of water/ice from the fridge because when your down there alone, the icemaker sounds really loud! #I read the 1st Harry Potter 2 year before I finished the series. Omg hax, right. #I can/will give you an explaination of why I like Draco. #I was in Wiki Chat the whole time I wrote this. #My glasses are red. #My hair is brown and so are my eyes. #I recently cut my hair quite short compared to what it was (love it) and everyone noticed my hair. Nobody noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses! #I always spell "Rapunza" "Raounza" #There were some words that I ALWAYS spelled wrong and had to use auto correct to fix. Now I forced myself to learn how to spell them , example is "believe" #My favorite Rachel Platten song is Fight Song, but Lone Ranger might take over soon. #My Ipod is green, and it is an Ipod Nano. #My favorite character from movies, t.v, books, or anything used to be Kowalski from The Penguins of Madagascar, but now it's Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter! Category:Blog posts